Happy Trails pt. 2: Jumping the Shark
"Happy Trails pt. 2: Jumping the Shark" jest epizodem z internetowej serii Happy Tree Friends. Jest to pierwszy odcinek drugiego sezonu i kontynuacją upadku z klifu, finału z poprzedniego sezonu. Episode Description Rozbity na bezludnej wyspie gang, musi dowiedzieć się jak wrócić do domu. Są bitwy z rekinami, zatonięcia tratwy ratunkowej i niekontrolowana rakieta, by powrócić do swojego ulubionego lasu. Czy im się uda? Obejrzyj część drugą by się dowiedzieć! Opis Ocaleni z poprzedniego odcinka są uwięzieni na bezludnej wyspie. Flippy tworzy małe groby, dla tych którzy zginęli w katastrofie, podczas gdy inni pogrążeni są w żałobie. Po realizacji zadania, po cichu odchodzi. Następnego dnia Giggles łowi rybę w morzu, przy użyciu kija jako włóczni. Zostaje ukąszona przez meduzę i w nocy cierpi z powodu ekstremalnych dreszczy i jej noga jest bardzo spuchnięta. Scena przenosi się do Flippy'ego, który niestety tworzy inny grób z kokardką Giggles zawiązanej wokół niego. Właśnie wtedy Lifty i Shifty pokazują nadmuchiwaną tratwę, którą gang może uciec. Ponieważ uciekają z wyspy każdy jest w dobrym nastroju. Niestety Flaky siada i jej pióra przebijają tratwę, co rozpoczyna jej tonięcie gdy rekin pływa wzdłuż. Grupa pospiesznie płynie na wyspę, ale Lifty i Shifty zostają zjedzeni przez rekina. Gdy Flaky oddycha z ulgą, że przetrwała, inni są oczywiście źli na nią. Jest zmiana sceny na noc, gdzie Flippy chichocze podczas tworzenia grobu z piasku, podczas gdy inni obserwują go ze złymi wyrazami. Następnego dnia autobus i drzewa znikają, a na ich miejscu stoi statek kosmiczny. Grupa wsiada i odlatuje śpiewając przy tym. Ostatecznie rakieta przestaje się wznosić. Wyrzucają kilka ciężkich przedmiotów z rakiety, z których jeden z nich to Lumpy i rakieta znów się wznosi. Niestety rakieta porusza się zbyt szybko i to w stronę słońca. Głowa Snifflesa eksploduje gdy zbliżają się do słońca. Na Ziemi, Lumpy który jest w najlepszej sytuacji odpoczywa w fotelu trzymając skarpetę nad ogniem. Lekki wybuch pojawia się nagle blisko słońca, ale Lumpy nie baczy na to. Gdy epizod się kończy, zaczyna stosować krem przeciwsłoneczny na swoje ramię. Morał "Daj, ale nigdy się nie poddaj!" Zgony #Petunia umiera po wypadku. #Giggles zostaje ukąszona przez meduzę, co powoduje że jej noga puchnie i dostaje hipotermii. W końcu umiera z powodu tej rany. #Lifty i Shifty są zjedzeni przez rekina po tym jak Flaky przedziurawia tratwę. #Flaky zostaje zabita przez Flippy'ego, Lumpy'ego, Handy'ego i Snifflesa za przedziurawienie tratwy (śmierci nie pokazano). #Głowa Snifflesa eksploduje od ciepła słońca. #Flippy i Handy giną, gdy ich rakieta leci w stronę słońca. Błędy #Gdy wszyscy płyną na wyspę, po utonięciu tratwy jest sześć postaci w wodzie. Powinno być siedem (zakładając, że żaden z nich nie był pod wodą). #W tej samej scenie sylwetki postaci (z wyjątkiem Lumpy'ego) wyglądają jak Generic Tree Friends, a nie ich własne sylwetki. #Gdy Lumpy zostaje wyrzucony z rakiety, cały czas trzyma kierownice. Następnym razem widzimy wnętrze rakiety i Snifflesa, który ma kierownicę. #Lifty i Shifty przybywają na wyspę przypadkowo (choć mogą się poruszać na swojej tratwie). #Gdy rakieta zatrzymuje się w powietrzu, brakuje ręki Flippy'ego. #W napisach nazwa pisarza Paul Allan jest błędnie napisana jako "Paul Allen". #Mimo iż Handy nie ma rąk, może pływać. #Rakieta mija Marsa, a uderza w Słońce, choć jest ono w innym kierunku. #5 osób zginęło w autobusie, ale jest 8 grobów na wyspie. #Podczas gdy Tree Friends są na tratwie, słychać chichot Giggles, chociaż ona nie żyje od poprzedniej sceny. Poza tym chichot jest synchronizowany z ustami Flippy'ego, jakby to on chichotał. Ciekawostki #Wiele razy w odcinku Flippy ma głos Popa. To dlatego, że Pop miał występować w tym odcinku, ale pisarze pomyśleli, że byłoby to dziwne, gdyby Pop zabił Flaky i wystąpił bez Cuba. W związku z tym, zastąpiono go Flippy'm (oba bohaterowie mają głosy podkładane przez Aubreya Ankruma, ale Pop ma znacznie głębszy głos) zmieniono to w ostatniej chwili, jak wszystkie głosy zostały już zarejestrowane). #Pomimo wielu ofiar śmiertelnych, jest to jeden z niewielu razy w serii, gdzie wiadome są przyczyny śmierci. #Jest to pierwszy epizod, gdzie występuje Flippy, ale nie zmienia się. #Giggles jest pierwszym bohaterem umierającym w drugim sezonie. #Pierwszy raz Flippy umiera. #Jest to jeden z nielicznych przypadków, gdzie Lifty i Shifty robią bezinteresowny czyn, oferując innym szansę na ucieczkę z wyspy swoją tratwą ratunkową. #Śmierć Flaky poza ekranem jest często omawiana przez fanów. Że została pochowana żywcem, lub inne możliwości. #Giggles praktycznie położyła głowę na ramieniu Handy'ego, co może świadczyć, że są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Kategoria:Odcinki internetowe Kategoria:Internetowy sezon 2